


Something I Already Know

by Imtrouble



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 04:32:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14097297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imtrouble/pseuds/Imtrouble
Summary: The sequel to One In A Million... This story takes place at the same time but from Hermione's POV.





	Something I Already Know

A red head and brunette stood in a small park, their surroundings forgotten as they argued like so many times before, something that was becoming a more frequent pastime in their lives together.

Passers by stared at the couple as they shouted and screamed at each other, shaking their heads at the couples behaviour, especially where children were playing.

What the passers by did not know was that this was the end, the breaking of a marriage, of two lives, two people, who had only known each other … the end of a family. 

Hermione Weasley, a strong woman - a woman who had survived a war - was standing in a park in the middle of the day. The summer sun was glaring on her back as she stood yelling at the red headed man in front of her, a man she thought she had known like no other, a man she had trusted with her life, a man who had hurt her beyond repair. Her husband. 

Here we are, 

Seven days 

And seven nights of empty tries 

It's rituals, habitual 

But it's never gonna work this time 

Hermione stood staring at him in disbelief, tears pouring down her flushed cheeks; he had the nerve to blame his affair on her - her lack of enthusiasm in the bedroom, the lack of emotion she showed him, and her busy job all reasons for why he had gone looking elsewhere for a woman, who would fulfil his needs. 

“Is it my fault you spend more time in your office than you do in the bedroom with me or around the house with the kids?” Ron Weasley yelled at his wife. 

“Don’t you dare bring the children into this Ronald Weasley!" Hermione shrieked back at him indignantly. "You weren’t exactly thinking about Rose and Hugo when you were fucking that bitch. How was that going to help them?" she demanded. 

The brunette knew that their behaviour was unacceptable - in a public park of all places - but this had been coming for a long time … ever since she had found out about her husband's infidelity. They had been rowing constantly for the last week, sleeping apart after every fight. Hermione crying herself to sleep, as she watched the years of their lives break into meaningless shards of nothing. 

“You drove me to it!" he shouted. "Where were you, Hermione, when I needed you?” he yelled again. 

“When you needed what Ron? A fumble under the sheets? Or comfort when your brother died? Funnily enough I was there for all of it. I am not going to apologise for letting my work take over for a couple of months in our lives. Your job is important, why can’t mine be?” she asked normally, tears still streaming down her face. 

“Your fucking job always has been important, Hermione, and so has mine, but I still made time for you," he chastised her. 

“Ron, the time you made for me when it came to our sex life was as long as you got your leg over then you were happy. I haven’t been satisfied in years, so don’t give me that shit," she replied, her anger rising once more. 

“Then why are you still with me?” he shouted, his face turning red. 

“Because until now, I always knew there was more to a marriage than sex, but now that you’re asking, it's a good fucking question!” she yelled at him, sensing the end was close by. 

We're to the point of no return 

And along the way the only thing we've learned 

Is how to hurt each other. 

She knew things had been bad for years now, ever since Hugo had been born really. Their love was dying, being replaced by their old incessant urge to fight with each other. Their fights became more passionate than the bedroom antics.

They had always had a fiery relationship, but once Hermione had gotten pregnant with Hugo, Ron had started to lose interest. He wasn’t a bad man, and she had known that, but she began to withdraw herself from him, and he didn’t do anything to stop her. Once Hugo was born, things picked up for a while but then slowly disintegrated back into the sorry state that they had found themselves in now. 

I'm looking back and wondering why 

It took so long to realise 

That nothing's changed, it never will 

All these years of standing still 

And still we stay, in all this pain 

And nothing's going to make it go away 

 

“Well, why are you, Hermione?” he pressed. 

“Because no matter how much I want to hate you, Ron Weasley, you know that I can’t. No matter how much I try, I still love you," she cried bitterly. 

“I love you too," he said quietly now. "But I can’t take us anymore, Hermione. We’re not happy. We haven’t been for years really. I’m not sure why it has taken us this long to realise it.” 

“It hasn’t taken us this long at all, Ron. Merlin, we have known it for years; we just ignored it best we could," the fiery brunette told him. 

He began to retort, but she tuned him out as she remembered back to the day she first felt differently about him.

It had been a normal day; she had woken up alone as usual to find him downstairs filling his face with food. He was walking around in his usual attire, boxers. The night before they had had an awful row; luckily Rose had been at her Grandmother's house, and so she hadn't been there to witness their bitter words and angry gestures.

That night Hermione had seen a new side to him, a side she didn’t much like. She had had a long day at work. Her feet ached and her back was straining with the added weight of her pregnant belly, and he had the nerve to yell at her over a forgotten task. He had irked her with his tone, and she was in no mood for it. So, she had let it rip after he had yelled at her. They argued for a good hour.

That morning he was ignoring her presence. He was a different man compared to the one he had been when she had been pregnant with Rose. It brought tears to her eyes, and she lost a little bit of love for the man who could be so inconsiderate given the circumstances. She struggled to reach something on the top shelf; he could hear her struggling but ignored it before walking out of the kitchen and flooing straight to work. From then on, she inadvertently started to withdraw herself from him. 

Hermione tuned back in, as he looked at her earnestly. 

“What do you think, Herms?” he asked, using the name she most hated. 

“About what?” she asked without thinking. 

“You’re not even fucking listening to me, are you?” he shouted again, angry at her lack of interest. 

“I’m sorry," Hermione cried out. "I can’t take all this in.” 

I don't want to wait another minute 

Put me out of my misery 

I can read your mind baby you're not in it 

And we're not what we used to be 

No you wouldn't have to lie to me 

If you would only let me go 

And I don't want to wait another minute to hear 

Something that I already know 

“I think we should split up, Hermione,” he told his wife in all seriousness. “You’re not really what I want anymore, and I don’t think I am what you want either. We’ve wasted too much time on each other already.” 

“Wasted time?" she screeched. "Is that all I mean to you? What about the life we made together? Our children … were they a waste of time?” 

“Of course not, my kids mean the world to me. Don’t start, Hermione. This is not about the children; this is about us,” Ron growled. 

“Yes, your right - us and the fact that you cheated on me with that bitch; someone I thought was my friend," the old Gryffindor snarled. 

“Don’t call her a bitch." He stuck up for the woman he had grown to love against the woman he had loved all his life. 

“Whatever, Ron,” Hermione mumbled in defeat, giving up, what was the point. Neither of them wanted this life anymore. 

So save your voice 

Don't waste your breath 

Can't you see we're at the end? 

This goodbye, it's permanent 

So wish me well 

And try to forget

All the fights 

And all the ways 

We almost made it 

But we never did 

And finally it's come to this 

 

“It’s over, Ron." The words were uttered from her mouth, and she broke down that little bit more. 

“I know, Hermione,” he said as he tried to pull her to hug him. 

“Get off," she snarled. "I don’t want you anywhere near me. You don’t get that pleasure anymore. I don’t want you to comfort me. You’ve done this to me, to yourself, to our family.” 

“I will not let you make me out to be the bad guy in all of this, Hermione. You’re just as much to blame," he told her. 

“Of course, I am, Ron, but at least I remained faithful,” she spat at him. 

“Get over yourself, Hermione!” he yelled at her. “I need to leave; the kids are waiting to be picked up. I’ll get them, and when you think your fit enough to be a mother you can come and collect them.” 

With that her husband stormed away and Hermione finally took the chance to fully break down. She collapsed onto the bench behind her, her eyes streaming with tears, her life with Ron flashing before her eyes, all the good times … not wanting to remember the bad. 

The way they finally got together after the defeat of Voldemort, how she had thrown herself on Ron. That kiss, their first had been full of years of pent up passion. 

Their wedding day, the way she had been so nervous. She had nearly been sick. The way he had looked at her as she walked down the aisle and the lust that had been in his eyes when he got to undress her, her white dress falling to the floor in their passion. 

Their anniversaries, which he had always made special for her.

When Rose had been born, the 3 of them a proper family. The way he had held the two of them, “his two favourite girls” he had called them. Hugo’s birth had been a start of something new for the family. 

Their problems had run to deep, however, and now she was left here, alone on the bench staring at her wedding ring. 

I don't want to wait another minute 

Put me out of my misery 

I can read your mind baby, you're not in it 

And we're not what we used to be 

No you wouldn't have to lie to me 

If you would only let me go 

And I don't want to wait another minute to hear 

Something that I already know 

It was over. 

She pulled the ring from her finger, knowing now how little it really meant, she looked at it one last time and threw it away from her.

She felt a release, and she knew that in time she would be ok. The heartache would relent eventually, and she would move on with her life, be a good mother like she always had been. But now it was just her and her two children, and she would prove to Ron that he was wrong. 

Hermione wiped her tears and her face, sat up straight and took some deep breaths. Just as she was about to leave, a man came up to her, and she was shocked when she realized who it was. 

“What do you want?" she asked. "Come to gloat?” 

“Quite the opposite,” his smooth, deep voice retaliated. 

She stared at him, enthralled in shock as he started talking to her honestly about things she could never have imagined. 

One phrase resounding in her mind many days and years after their conversation. 

“You’re One In A Million”.


End file.
